


This World Has Only One Sweet Moment Set Aside for Us

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Another movie night, another conversation. This one is not so fun. Sorry.Prompt: Something sad





	This World Has Only One Sweet Moment Set Aside for Us

Sam is in the map room, halfway through an article about H. H. Holmes, when Cas bustles past him and disappears down the hall. Sam gets a glimpse of the angel's face – it's red, streaked with tears, contorted by pain. _What the fuck?_ is his first thought, followed closely by, _Dean, what did you do now?_

He closes the lid on his laptop and walks towards the Dean Cave. Then he reconsiders and detours to the kitchen to snag a couple of beers first. He enters the Fortress of Dean-a-tude to finds his brother looking stunned on the couch, a movie paused on the big-screen. Sam hands him a bottle, cracks his own, and plops down in a recliner. He lets Dean guzzle half of his beer before he opens his mouth.

“What happened,” he asks in as level a tone as he can muster.

Dean shakes his head slowly, and his voice, when it comes, is dazed. “Man, I have no idea. We were watchin' a movie, and then all of a sudden he's _crying_ , and then he's _gone_.”

“What movie?”

“ _Highlander_.”

“The first one?”

“Chuh, yeah, obviously. We do not speak of the sequels. I thought he'd like it, though. Badass immortals, sword play, Christopher Lambert's ridiculous accent... What's not to love?”

Sam's starting to get an idea, actually. “How far into the movie were you?”

“Uh, like halfway. Don't roll your eyes at me. What?”

“Dean...” Sam runs his hand through his hair. “ _Think_. What could _possibly_ upset Cas about a movie in which an _immortal being_ has to watch all the people he loves _grow old and die_?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_. You think you should go talk to your boyfriend now?”

“He's not... We're not–” 

Sam holds up a hand. “Okay, I'm gonna stop you there. You're crazy in love with him, and he's just as gone on you. I'm not sure exactly when you two finally got your heads out of your asses and made it official. But I know you _did_ , and that half of these movie nights deteriorate into make-out sessions. Why do you think I stopped joining in? Once your UST turned into RST, it only got _more_ uncomfortable to sit between you on the couch. Now go tell him you're a dumbass and talk this out, because it's actually a big freaking deal, y'know?”

Dean sighs. “Yeah, you're right. Uh, about everything... Thanks.”

As his brother walks out of the room, Sam grabs the remote and starts the movie over from the top.

~~~~~~~

Dean finds his boyfriend sitting on their bed – back slumped, head down, hands hanging limp in his lap. _Shit, I'm an idiot_ , he realizes for the ten millionth time. He sits next to him. “Cas, I–” he begins, but the angel cuts him off.

“I'm sorry,” he says, his voice heavy with grief.

“Sweetheart, no, _I'm_ sorry. I never should've shown you that movie. I just... I don't think of you like that. Like some ineffable, inscrutable... immortal _being_.”

“But I _am_ , Dean. You need to remember that. I'm not human. I've lived for millennia, and I will live for millennia more. And someday, not that long from now, I'll lose you.”

He crumples against Dean's shoulder and sobs. Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. There's nothing he can say that will blunt the pain of an angel learning the all-too-human lesson that nothing lasts forever, not even love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I HATE writing sad stuff! I'm a purveyor of fluff at heart!!!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184276539256/april-18-angst-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
